


Boys | Phan

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, School, Trans, Transgender, Transphobia, friendstolovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan is different. Not because he has somewhat okay grades in school, and he stays home most of the time. While, yes he does that, he is different by the fact that he was born a girl. He never has opened up to someone, that is until he met Phil. 2 years later, things can change over time, or things can become a living nightmare.





	Boys | Phan

Dan is different, not the different that you would think though. Yes, he does spend most of his time in his room, and he hates just about everyone. But, he was transgender, he was born a female, but is male. Something that most people don't understand, or don't accept.

He's always known this, he's always hated 'female' things, like dresses and hair bows. He's always liked the more 'masculine' side of things. Even though he is extremely feminine, and he can even admit it. He is still a male, he doesn't like sterotypes, and he doesn't like the way that people try to push him into thinking that he is wrong about who he is, because he isn't wrong and he knows that he isn't wrong.

About 2 years ago, he met Phil. Phil was one of Dan's best friends, and well, only friend. He's helped him be more of himself, and more open to the fact that he is trans. 

Phil was shy as well, but more outgoing and didn't give a fuck about how the world saw him, because he knew that he wouldn't change for the world. He knew that he was himself, and that was all that mattered to Phil, other then Dan of course.

Phil has also helped Dan find out his sexuality, something that Dan never would've figured out on his own, why? Well, because he is attracted to Phil, and only Phil. He has never wanted to date anyone, or do anything sexual until he met this boy.

But, that was something that Phil didn't know, he didn't know that Dan had a crush on him, when it was extremely obvious. He also didn't know that Dan had never really dated anyone.

They are both in highschool, but everyone knew that was a living hell. Getting up every morning, going to school to be surrounded by rumours of yourself. The smell of gross teenagers, and the fact that no one there was really innocent. 

-

It was time to go to school, the normal thing for Dan and Phil to do was meet each other so they could walk together and talk about their mornings. Which, normally weren't very interesting. They got up, and just did what every other person did. Throw clothes on, grab something to eat, and head out.

They had every class together, so they could always talk inbetween them, and they sat beside each other in most of the classes. 

When they arrived at school, they went to class. They were normally the early ones there, because no one really cared about coming to school.

Dan was taking in Phil's features, his broad shoulders, and the fact that he didn't really have hips. Phil normally didn't notice his staring, but this time he did, and he said something about it.

"Uh, Dan? You're staring at me.." he smiled at him, not knowing the real reason why he was staring.

"oh, uh, sorry.." Dan shyly replied and blushed. He didn't want Phil to know that he had a crush on him, or was slightly jealous of the fact that he had broader shoulders and no hips. 

"Is there something wrong? You know we can always ditch class and talk." Phil said, frowning at the fact that something could be wrong with Dan and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Dan shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong." 

Phil took his words, and brushed it off. 

-

During lunch, there was something that was going on. Something that was kind of normal to Dan, but not so much to Phil.

Phil left Dan to go get lunch, Dan brought his own lunch because he couldn't eat school lunches. They physically made him sick because of how gross they are.

Some people came up to Dan, some fimilar faces. "hey, tranny, where's your boyfriend at?" they teased. Dan just ignored them, hoping they would go away.

But, they wouldn't, they kicked him, and pushed him to the ground. They were still going at it when Phil came back, he stood up for Dan. 

Finally getting them off of Dan, he decided that the best idea would be just to skip the rest of school. They weren't doing anything anyway, and he wanted to make sure that Dan was okay.

-

When they got back to Phil's place, Dan was still crying a bit. Phil didn't really know what to do, as this had never really happened before, or what he was aware of.

"Dan, are you okay?" he said, pulling the smaller one closer to him. 

Dan shook his head, he didn't want Phil to look at him as weak, or stupid. He wanted him to look at Dan as strong, and brave. 

He started coughing, his binder was irritating him. But, he didn't want to take it off because he had nothing else to change into that wouldn't show his chest.

"Dan, is your binder irritating you?" Phil asked, he knew that when Dan started coughing it was normally his binder.

"Yeah, but I have nothing to change into, so it's okay." He replied, knowing that Phil would make him take it off.

"well, I'll give you one of my hoodies to wear, just please take it off." Phil said, sighing. He knew that Dan didn't want to take it off, but he also knew that Dan had to.

Dan nodded, and Phil lead him upstairs and gave him a hoodie to change into and waited for Dan to be finished.

-

Dan ended up falling asleep at Phil's house, and he didn't stay asleep the entire night, so he decided to go lay next to Phil. It was something that wasn't really common. He perferred to sleep next to Phil, but he normally fell asleep doing homework, or watching a movie.

Phil turned and looked at Dan, "is something wrong, bear?" he asked quietly.

"no, i just can't sleep." he said moving closer to Phil. God, he wished he could tell him that he has feelings for him, but he knew that he would never be able to bring himself to do so.

"Dan, you're staring at me again. Something's wrong, what is it?" he knew the look on Dan's face when he was thinking too hard about something, and normally he got Dan to crack on the thing.

Dan wasn't really expecting to tell him right then, but it kind of just slipped out.

"i have a crush on you." he said without realising it, and he turned around to try and hide himself from the fact that he just admited to it. 

Phil pulled him closer to him, this was something that he knew for a while. By the way that Dan acted around him, and clinged to him more than other people.

"It's okay, Dan. It's normal to have crushes on people." Phil said. "I kind of have a crush on you too. Not for how you look, or what you were born as, but because of your personality and you're adorable honestly."

Dan shook his head, it wasn't like that, he thought. "phil, i've never dated anyone though, and i didn't even really know how to feel until i met you." he said snuggling closer to Phil.

"we don't have to date, i just want you to know that i'll love you no matter what." he said.

"i know, and i want to date you, just take it slow though.." dan sighed.

"okay, we can do that." Phil replied, smiling.

"let's sleep please.." he said yawning.

-Two Years Later-

Dan was really happy. He had his top surgery, and everything went well. He was still with Phil, and they were engaged. 

They never knew that they would make it this far, especially Dan. The bulllying got to him sometimes, but Phil was always there to make everything better. He couldn't be happier at this point in his life. 

He never knew that he would be laying here, in bed with Phil. After top surgery, happier than ever before.

"what are you thinking about?" Phil asked him.

"you." Dan said, turning around to kiss him.

"good night." Phil said giggling.


End file.
